The invention relates generally to solar radiation and more particularly to radiation measuring devices.
In the area of clinical research a need has arisen for a device that will measure the amount of radiation received by an individual. Solar dosimeters which measure solar radiation on a horizontal surface serve only as indicators of the amount of solar radiation available at a given site. The actual exposure received by an individual will vary with circumstance, individual preference and lifestyle. In order to measure this actual exposure, a dosimeter needs to be small enough and durable enough to be worn unobtrusively on the individual's person.
Prior solar dosimeters have not been successfully applied to measure this actual exposure, primarily due to the size and complexity of the electronics required to integrate the output of the solar cells used, with sufficient sensitivity and linearity. These dosimeters require resistors or battery-powered supplies to provide the necessary sensitivity and linearity.
Researchers need a dosimeter that not only measures actual exposure, but also measures the actual exposure in selected wavelength bands, particularly the ultraviolet band. Prior dosimeters, besides being too large or fragile to measure the actual exposure, would require the use of bulky and unstable interference filters to measure the exposure in selected bandwidths.
Researchers also need a dosimeter that will measure the amount of actual exposure on a selected small area of the human body such as the forehead, nose or forearm. Prior dosimeters could not measure this exposure, since their sensors could not remain over a period of time in close proximity and substantially parallel to the selected area.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a dosimeter that will determine the amount of actual radiation exposure received by an individual.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dosimeter that will measure only selected bands of radiation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dosimeter that is small, light, durable, and low in unit cost.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dosimeter that will measure the amount of actual exposure on a selected small area of the human body.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become readily apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawings.